You Made Me Go Into Labor!
by BloodyMarry
Summary: [Sequel to Surprise!]Draco the Veela, and his pregnant mate Harry have been invited to witness the surprises of their lives when something very odd happens. The scene which they witnessed has caused a panic in Harry that starts a chain reaction.HxD


**Title: **You made me go into labor!

**Rating: **M (For good reason, too!)

**Warnings: **Slash, seriously bad language, sexual content, M-Preg. This is some serious stuff so if you can't handle it please don't read it.

**Summary: **Sequel to Surprise! Draco and Harry get an unexpected invitation to meet for lunch at Severus's quarters. While at Hogwarts they run into a few old friends and receive the major shocks of their lives when.. One-Shot!VeelaDraco! Slash, M-Preg! Harry/Draco, Severus/Remus, Neville/Luna

**Author notes: **Hello everyone! It is me again I have finally made the sequel to Surprise! It actually didn't take too long to make it. I am so glad you all liked my last story and I hope you will like this one too. It is pretty long because I don't know if you guys are going to want anther sequel after this one. It would be like, you know how the family is getting along, maybe like an epilogue kind of thing. I don't know I'll need suggestions, and heck ya'll might not want it anyway.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a damn thing. Sorry I cursed, I'm in an odd mood.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Get your fat ass up off this couch, Harry. You can do this man!" Harry said to himself while trying and failing to lift himself up off his couch.

"Talking to yourself again, kitten?" Came a smooth voice from the other side of the room, "So long as you don't answer yourself I don't think I have much to worry about."

"Shut up, you, you pig! You did this to me, you have absolutely no right to be making fun of me!" Yelled the very pregnant man to his Veela husband/mate, who had walked over to Harry smiling.

"Harry, luv, your over-reacting. I was only taking the mickey. Now come," Draco ordered while offering the eight month pregnant male his hand, "we have a very important lunch to attend."

"With who?" Harry asked turning quizzical emerald eyes to the veela.

"With Severus of course, he sent me a letter this morning stating he needed to see me, and if I had to bring you along then you were invited as well," at this Harry slapped Draco's hand away, and pushed himself back onto the couch pouting. He put his arms over his chest and stuck his bottom lip out.

"Harry," Draco said in a warning tone.

"NO, Draco! Snape hates me! And I hate him! I refuse to go!"

"He doesn't hate you, he is just into the whole tough love thing, is all"

"You are out of your mind! I flat out refuse to go see that bloody git! There is nothing you or anyone else can do that could make me go!"

Two hours later...

"I can't believe your doing this to me! I am pregnant your supposed to be making me feel better not worse," Draco had Harry's hand in a tight grip so his mate couldn't turn back and go home.

"Harry stop being a drama Queen," Draco said while an evident smirk began to form on his lips. They had reached the gates to Hogwarts and were greeted immediately by the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

"How are you, my boys? I hope the baby has not been giving you any trouble? Has he?"

"No, Albus he is doing just fine, thank you. He is a good baby, he doesn't even kick very hard. Thank God," Harry said politely. His smile only widening when Draco murmured his agreement. His exspression, and mood had changed when Albus appeared, he went form Grumpy Harry, to Happy Harry in a millisecond. And Harry called him crazy!

"Good, good. I am sorry I will not be able to stay longer boys, I have very important business to attend to at the ministry."

"Nothing to terrible I hope?

"No not at all, it's the minister, he just needs some advise on a few small topics. Nothing too major. I suppose I will see you three later. Good bye, my boys," Harry and Draco both nodded and said their goodbye's to the professor.

"Good day to you both," with that the headmaster turned and left the couple to make their way to the castle. It was summer so the children were had all gone home. It was a bit odd for Harry, the school was just different in the summer, calmer yes, but empty, it was weird.

When they reached the entrance to the school, the door magically opened and the two walked in. They both started walking towards the corridors leading to the Slytherin dorm rooms, because that was the direction of Severus's rooms.

Neither of them had to even think twice about where they were going because they each had traveled down these halls many times. They were both lost in their own preoccupying thoughts so they didn't see the approaching professor, and so they all crashed into each other.

When the professor ran into Draco they both fell, which of course made Harry soon follow because he was walking and holding hands with Draco. The man dropped all his papers and books he had been carrying with him as Draco fell on him. And Harry fell on his bum, right next to the pair, that were sprawled out on the floor.

Draco was the first to react, he pulled himself of the other man, then turned to Harry and pulled him to his feet. He then turned to the other man, and helped him up. The stranger had buck teeth, and large ears, his light brown eyes, and he had long brown curls that were obscuring his vision, but only slightly though. The man had an awkward look to him. He immediately started to apologize for his clumsy nature.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I should have been looking where I was going, I didn't mean to knock you both over!"

"Neville!" Harry yelled, shocked.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here? And in teachers robes no less?" Draco asked.

"Harry? Draco? What are you doing here?"

"Were visiting Severus. What about you?" Draco said automatically, still trying to get the answer to his first question.

"I'm the new Herbology teacher, and the head of Hufflepuff house. After Professor Sprout died I got offered the job by Albus," Neville said. Professor Sprout died in the war fighting off six Death Eaters in the final battle.

"Oh, well, congratulations," Harry said.

"Thanks," Neville said bending over to pick up his papers, and receiving help from Harry.

"No problem," Harry said. When Neville noticed Harry being pulled back up by Draco, he saw Harry's stomach and lightly gasped.

"Harry are you...is that...are you pregnant?" Neville stuttered out.

"Yeah he is, got a problem, Longbottom?" Draco asked coldly, his silver eyes hardening.

"No, I have just never seen a pregnant man before," Draco visibly relaxed at this, "me growing up being a pureblood, I have always known men could get pregnant, I have just never seen it. And well, I didn't figure you for the father type Draco. How did you do it?" Neville asked curiously.

"You see, Longbottom, when two people are in love... well actually I guess they don't have to be in love, really-"

"Draco!" Harry said while slapping his arm. Neville was blushing like mad, and so was Harry.

"Sorry, Harry. I was only kidding," Draco said grinning.

"Well stop it, you embarrassed both yourself, and me!"

"Sorry, Mr. Touchy. But anyways, I'm part Veela, and Harry is such a powerful wizard-"

"We both are," Harry added.

"Right you are, kitten. Like I was saying my Veela powers have been taken into Harry, the baby really. So when it is time to have the baby, the forces of nature will take over and well Harry will get...girl parts. No potion needed," Draco answered.

"Girl parts, hmm? Well good luck with that Harry. And congratulations to you both. I am sure you will have very powerful offspring."

"Offspring?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

Neville blushed and muttered something about 'bloody embarrassing topics, and pregnant people.'

"I really must get back to my rooms, Luna is going to rip my head off if I'm late for lunch," he turned to leave but Harry's voice called him back.

"Luna? Why would she be ready to rip your head off?" Harry asked.

"Oh, you don't know? I am married to Luna now. We eloped in Spain, that would probably be the reason you didn't know. Sorry, I forgot. And plus she is pregnant too, five and a half months. She will be our second daughter."

"Oh.." Draco said.

"And not to scare you Draco, but people in labor are crazy, scary, and homicidal. You best be careful, it's always the silent ones that are the worse," Neville said half jokingly. And Draco not really getting it whimpered. That meant Harry was most likely going to kill him during labor.

"Neville how long have you been married?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"About three years. Out anniversary is in two months," Neville said while beaming with pride.

"Once again congratulations are in order," Draco said.

"And a thank you once again. Well, I really must be going, but it was great seeing you both again," Neville put out his hand and Harry shook it.

"It was good seeing you again, Neville. Good luck with Luna. Please tell her we both said hello," Harry said.

"I will Harry," and when he shook hands with Draco he whispered to him anther good luck, and turned and left.

"That was odd, but it does explain the 'offspring' comment. He has simply been spending too much time around his wife," Draco said.

"I have been spending too much time with you, Draco Malfoy. I bet that they are a cute couple," Harry said dreamily, while starring into space.

"Okay, _Looney_, you are starting to freak me out! You crazy pregnant people and your strange emotions!" Draco exclaimed dramatically.

Harry just swatted his at his husbands arm while half heartedly glaring at him, then whipping a suspiciously absent tear away.

"Your so mean, Draco," Harry whimpered and turned his face away from Draco to begin to walk toward the Dungeons.

But he didn't get far because Draco pulled him back and kissed him. When their lips met it was as if they were made to fit the other's. Draco licked Harry's bottom lip in the eternal sigh he wanted access to Harry's mouth. Harry pulled himself closer to Draco and moaned when their tongues met. The kiss was very hot and passionate and lasted longer than either man had anticipated, but neither were complaining.

When they began kissing again, Draco pulled his and Harry's bodies to a wall where he immediately took advantage of the fact that they were in a dark, and seemingly deserted corridor. He pulled Harry's shirt up, and began to rub his mates enlarged, and very obviously pregnant stomach. He then trailed his hands up and played with both of Harry's sensitive nipples.

Harry's had practically melted to Draco. He had been reduced to a moaning and whimpering fool. He was rubbing his body up to Draco's son feeling his mates erection.

"Draco.." moan, "we can't do this right," anther moan, "now. We have to go meet with Snape, and, and-" Draco pinched one of Harry's erect nipples between his forefinger and thumb, eliciting a surprised moan of pleasure. Draco pulled away from Harry's neck where he had been kissing, sucking, and nipping at the sensitive flesh.

"Since when have you ever wanted to see Severus? Just minutes ago you were complaining about having to see him," Draco said moving his attention to the other side of Harry's neck.

"Don't wanna be late...can't look bad," Harry bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes as Draco lightly gripped the growing bulge in his pants.

"Sure what ever you want, kitten. But we will finish this tonight," Draco leaned in on Harry, still massaging his mates erection, while he bit Harry's earlobe, then licked it a few good times. After Harry groaned and thrust into Draco's hand a few times he pulled away and turned to Harry's delectable mouth and devoured it in a searing and heated kiss.

Once he pulled away he eventually got himself and Harry- who had reluctantly come back to down to earth- to clean themselves up, and become at least slightly presentable once again. They composed themselves and walked to Severus's rooms.

When they reached the door Harry said, "This is like entering the bat cave, it's damn creepy," Harry then gripped Draco's hand in anticipation.

oOo

"Please Severus, don't be like this!"

"Like what?" The stoic man replied.

"Like and arsehole!"

"When did you start cussing, Lupin?"

"When I met you. Now get up and help me prepare for lunch," the werewolf begged.

"Damn it," Severus muttered under his breath, "I am such a damn pushover. What do you want me yo do, mutt?"

"Severus, don't call me a mutt!"

"It's an affectionate term of endearment. If you don't like that one I could call you 'kitten,' instead," Severus said mocking the way Draco called Harry kitten. He only said it really becasue he knew that Remus didn't like cats one bit. And besides kitten was such an annoying pet name.

"Now Severus, I will not have you making fun of the two of them all night long. This," he said pointing to himself and Severus, "will be enough of a shock for them."

"Yes, mother," the potions master said sarcastically.

"Thank God, I'm not your mother and just your boyfriend. I probably would have killed you years ago. And then where would I be?"

"In Azkaban," Severus offered.

"Right you are.Where was I? Somewhere around boyfriend... Oh, yes!You need to-" he was cut off by Severus.

"Don't say boyfriend, it sound so juvenile, like something a hormonal teenager would say!" Severus said horrified.

"Well then what would you have me call 'us'?

"Man-friends," Severus said lamely.

"Your ridiculous. Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted you need to set the table, they'll be here any minute," Severus scoffed but did as he was told.

Severus moved to the table to help his 'man-friend' set the plates, goblets, and silverware out. 'Me ridiculous? I don't think so! I don't know why I'm attracted to him! What the hell do I even see in him!' After a second of pondering the sentence and lecherous grin spread across is face. 'Oh, yeah, he's a bloody good shag!'

Once the table was set Severus walked to the couch and plopped down with little to no grace what so ever. He sighed in relief as he settled in a got comfortable. But seconds later he heard a knock on the common room entrance.

"Get the door, mutt!" Severus yelled.

"What did I say about that damn pet name of yours?" Yelled the peeved werewolf now coming into Severus's line of vision, but still in the kitchen. He was brandishing his wooden cooking spoon.

"Language, my _love_," he said in his famously cold drawl.

"Don't you use that tone of voice with me mister! I will not put up with your bull shite today! Get theGOD DAMN DOOR!" He shouted.

A startled Snape mumbled, "You really shouldn't take the Lords name in vain, luv," he had a cheeky grin on his face, but the only made Lupin madder.

"Go!" Severus jumped up and walked quickly to the portrait hole, while Remus went back to the kitchen.

"Welcome," Severus said as he opened the entrance.

"Severus!" Draco hollered as he practically tackled his godfather andthey hugged, Harry almostgave intohis urge to smile then he realized who it was that his mate was hugging and remained smile-less.

"Hello Draco," he said to his blonde godson.

"Hello, Uncle Sevvie!"

"My aren't you hyper? Never call me that again or I'll turn you into that blasted toad Longbottom is always losing," Severus threatened, but it only made Draco's grin widen. Severus stepped aside so they both could come into the room.

"Potter," he drawled.

"Snape," Harry said coldly.

"Oh, you two stop it! And Severus it's Malfoy now, remember? You were my best man at the wedding how could you forget?" Draco asked with an impish grin on his face.

"Unfortunately I do remember."

"Ha-Ha. Now where's my lunch? I'm starved!" Draco said greedily.

"Being put on the table as we speak, let's go sit in the living room while we wait," he lead them both to the living room, which was of course decorated in Slytherin colors. All the chairs, the couch and love seat were made of black leather.

"Nice decorations," Harry said sarcastically. He was still a little upset that he and Draco hadn't been able to have sex. But he wouldn't let Draco know that because it was his idea to stop, he didn't want to seem like the bloody hypocrite he just became.

"Knew you would like it," Severus said grinning evilly.

"You know me, ever the Slytherin!" Harry said with fake enthusiasm as he and Draco took seats by eachother on the couch. While Severus sat in a chair opposite them.

After a few awkward moments of silence Severus remembered that he was supposed to tell the Potter brat, that he was dating Lupin. A small smirk grace his features.

"Potter-" Snape began.

"Malfoy," Draco and Harry corrected at the same time.

"Whatever, I have some smashing news to deliver to you," Harry's head snapped from it's previous position of looking at his hands to Snape.

"What is it?"

"Well you see, Lupin and I are getting married, it seems I am the mutt's mate," he said in a calm and almost bored tone of voice. but really he was trying very hard no to laugh at Potter's reaction to his words.

Just when he said this Remus walked into the living room wipping his dough caked hands on an apron. Harry looked over to Remus then to Snape who was now grinning, and trying to hold in his laughter. His mouth was hanging open and he looked like someone had just slapped him, and Draco had the almost exact same reaction.

"So he told you did he?" Remus asked turning his concerned eyes from Harry to glare at Severus.

"He is just shocked is all," Snape defended.

"How did you tell him?" Lupin demanded as he walked over to Snape and kneeled by his chair to whisper the rest of their argument. While Draco and Harry still sat gaping like idiots at the pair. After a few minutes more of talking they seemed to have resolved the issue, and they kissed. It was tongue and all and Harry felt himself grow faint. This was just too much!

Harry squealed and looked down at his lap which was now soaking wet. 'What the hell?' Harry thought.

"Draco," Harry whispered, "I think that my woman parts have finally come," it took Draco a moment to realize what that meant, and when it finally did sink in he tore his gaze from his godfather to his husband, who was looking at his lap. Draco put his hand on Harry's thy and felt... water? Then his shocked mind put two and two together.

He looked at Harry's panic stricken face and then jumped up pulling Harry with him. Remus and Severus noticed the action and stopped kissing to look at the other pair. That's when they noticed the water on the floor, the couch, and Harry.

"I think I've gone into labor. You made me go into labor!" He pointed to Snape and Remus, who were now blushing like mad. Harry clutched Draco's hands and looked at Remus and Severus with pleading eyes.

"Well, what in the bloody hell are you waiting for! Go to the fireplace and floo to St. Mungo's!" Severus yelled. And that's exactly what they all did.

When they got to the hospital Draco and Severus both looked like they were going to faint they were so nervous. Harry and Remus went strait to the receptionist and asked that they bring a wheelchair very calmly.

OoO

Six hours and lots of ear-splitting screams later Harry was nearing the end of his labor.

"One more big push for me, Mr. Malfoy!" The Doctor said.

"What the bloody fuck does it look like I'm doing! I'm going to kill you Draconis Lucius Malfoy! You BLOODY did this to me!" Harry screamed.

"Kill me later, push now!" Draco screamed right back.

"Don't tell me what to do you lucky bastard!"

"How am I lucky, my hand is destroyed!"

"Your not the one having to push a watermellon out of a hole smaller than your eyeball!"

"Good point, but just one more push kitten, and that's it!"

"Don't call me KITTEN!" Harry said as he began his last push. So with that andone last squeeze of Draco's already crushed hand all the people in the room heard the distinctive cry of a new born baby.

Harry's body immediately slumped back onto the bed, while letting go of Draco's hand, and Draco fell into a chair next to Harry's bed. Both exausted beyond belief.

And after a few minutes the new born was handed to it mother/father, where both his father's began to coo athim. The baby had a small bit of hair on his head, and of what they could see it was black like Harry's and was sticking up in a few odd spots.

And when the baby lazily opened his little eyes they both saw that histhey were a mercury silver like Draco's, but the were a shade lighter because he was only a baby. He was simply put, adorable.

"What shall we name him, love?"

"Why stray from tradition, I want his middle name to be James. You can come up with his first name," Harry said lovingly.

"No I couldn't Harry, I would just come up with something stupid. You know that," Draco said uncertainly.

"No Draco, I insist. You do it," Draco looked into his mate's beautiful emeralds and nodded his head. He closed his eyes, while he played with his son's small hand, and thought for a few minutes. Then when he opened them again, he looked as if he had finally decided, and wasn't ever going to change his mind.

"I want to name my son Sirius. I know how much your Godfather meant, no means to you, and I know how much it hurt you when you lost him. I would be honored if we could name our son Sirius," Draco looked at Harry once again and saw his mate had tears in his eyes.

"Really?" Harry whispered hopefully.

"Yes, really."

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Harry."

"And we love you Sirius James Potter-Malfoy," Harry said then he planted a soft kiss on his son's head. Draco soon did the same. The couple then shared a simple chaste kiss, but that one kiss held so many emotions and held so many different meanings that Harry began to cry.

Draco pulledback and kissed his mate's tears away, then kissed him once again. In that moment they both knew that they would love each other for the rest of their lives and even longer.

* * *

_**The End**_

I hope you liked it, the end was fluffy but I love it! I couldn't really think of a name so I hope you guys don't hate it. Thank you all for your great, and kind reviews. I appreciate it! And I love you all!

Please review!

P.s. As always if you want some kind of sequel thingy you will need to review to tell me. I was thinking of like a ten years later kind of thing. Catching up with everyone and what happened to them...Yeah so just tell me!

Laters

BloodyMarry


End file.
